Poor Hawkdaddy
by BirukiMeraki
Summary: "When's the last time we actually went outside?" "Last time I remember was around what, 5000 years ago?"


"I'm bored," Tikki said to Plagg.

"Well I'm hungry. I can never get good cheese here." Plagg stuck his head in the fridge and pulled out a slice. "Hmph, sliced," he said in disgust, throwing it over his shoulder. "Where's the good stuff?" He dove back into the fridge.

"Plagg!"

"What?" The kwami poked his head out of the fridge.

"I'm so bored! When will the wall open up again? I need to go out. When's the last time we actually went outside?"

"Last time I remember was around what, 5000 years ago? HAH," Plagg threw back his head and laughed, whiskers shaking. "That was fun!"

"It sure was. Hawkdaddy was especially angry then, wasn't he?"

"Not surprised. You went and got yourself a portrait."

"That wasn't fair! You're the one who got the wall to open! How come I'm the one who got punished?" Tikki narrowed her eyes at him, fuming now at the memory of it.

Plagg tutted and rolled his eyes. "You know Hawkdaddy, he's so afraid that the humans will find us and hurt us. Exploit our powers or something like that. Thankfully the humans we found to hide us so far are nice." Then he rubbed his stomach, which let out a loud growl. "I'm so hungry!"

Tikki's eyes gleamed. "Hey, Plagg."

"What?" The black kwami groaned. "You talk so much it's giving me another headache on my hunger headache!"

"Oh, I was just wondering if the quality of cheese has changed in the last 5000 years."

"What do you mean the quality of cheese? There's stinky cheese (which is the yummiest in my opinion) and there's alos sliced cheese," he shuddered. "How much can change?"

"I don't know. Chocolate cheese?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Tikki, I am not you. I do not crave chocolate all the time. Besides, chocolate and cheese? What cheese have you been sniffing? Let me at it."

"I'm just saying, think of the possibilities. Look," Tikki flew up to the observatory, leaving Plagg little choice but to drag himself up there with her. She pointed to a spot on the Earth map. "Wonder what kind of cheese will you find here?"

"Pay-reese," Plagg read unsteadily. "Maybe nothing. It doesn't sound like a cheesy kind of town. Now this," he moved slightly to the right. "This looks like it could be cheesy."

"It-ay-lay. That sounds even less cheesy than this place! Come on, Plagg, I followed you into Egypt. And that had absolutely no cheese!"

"Not after I was done with them," he replied smugly, smirking at her. "Fine. We'll go with your place of choice this time. Off to Payreese!" Plagg unleashed his powers of destruction at the butterfly hole.

"You know, we've gone out this hole so many times. And all Hawkdaddy ever did is cover it with more planks," Tikki observed.

"Because he trusts us so. Now do you want to leave or not?"

"You know, I've been thinking," Tikki began as they started their long journey to Earth. "What if the reason we're allowed to escape so many times is because Hawkdaddy likes using his akumas to find us? Maybe that's his form of entertainment."

"Tikki," Plagg began, rolling his eyes in exhasperation. "First of all, we are not escaping; we're going on a holiday. Second of all, he's Hawkdaddy. He dotes on us like crazy. He loves us."

"What if he's the one exploiting us?" The pink kwami insisted. "Maybe he enjoys unleashing chaos." Her train thought juddered to a halt as they arrived on Earth. "Now we need to find some humans to hide us."

"Hopefully someone who can give me cheese! See you, Tikki! Don't forget to bring your human to meet mine! I still need your help with the akumas. We wouldn't want our little holiday cut short!" Saying their goodbyes, the two kwami went their separate ways.

Somewhere, a wall opened its panels, revealing a clear window, letting the sunlight stream in the otherwise pitch black room. "Ah, my children," Hawkmoth murmured as he shook his head slowly. "There you go again, forcing me to unleash chaos on an otherwise innocent planet. It really is a shame that I need to use my akumas just to fetch you, my two most troublesome children."


End file.
